London Heartbreak
by redireas
Summary: James is a famous movie star. Lily is an everyday writer. They broke up years ago, but someone stands in the way of them getting back together.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** James is a famous movie star. Lily is an everyday writer. They broke up years ago, but someone stands in the way of them getting back together. This is not your average fanfic... Lily and James are not wizards. If you want to read along the lines of what J. K. Rowling hinted about Lily and James then you might not love this story.

**London Heartbreak: Chapter One**

"James Potter?"  
  
At first he thought the voice was just another person on the street who had recognized him, but then he had a strange feeling that he knew that voice. After racking through his brain to locate the voice unsuccessfully, he looked up to see who had spoken.  
  
"James!"  
  
James saw a figure of a woman before him. She had long red hair and dazzling green eyes...Lily's eyes.  
  
Unable to speak in shock, he starred at her. What was she doing here?  
  
"James, it's been so long!" Lily threw herself onto James engulfing him in an overwhelming hug.  
  
"Lily...what are you doing here?" He looked into the streets of London. Lily had never been a fan of cities.  
  
"Well, I was looking for an... an inspiration...for my new book..."  
  
Book? What book? When Lily had been leaving for college she had been planning on becoming a lawyer.  
  
"I've decided to become a writer." She glowed with pride as she said these words.  
  
"Really?" James was amazed. This tiny bit of information made James think that over the past few years Lily had changed immensely.

She smiled. "Yes, I know. In high school, becoming an author was one of the last things I would have expected to become but... things change..."

"Hey, do you want to go get a coffee or something, you know, to catch up on old times?"

"I'd love to but I have to get going, or I'll miss my train..."

"What about tomorrow? We could meet somewhere."

"You mean like a date?" She asked curiously, her voice, however, was not flirtatious.

"No... Just a get together... How long are you in town for?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure. Tomorrow works, though."

They quickly made arrangements to meet up at a local cafe the following morning and said goodbye. As James continued walking down the street he couldn't help thinking how odd it was meeting Lily here, and how she seemed so... different.

**A/N: **Ok. I know this was really really short but I am saving the meeting for the second chappy. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	2. Richard

**A/N:** Next chappie!!! This one is shorter but... oh, well. Review please!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Richard. (I just realised I didn't put one on the previous chappie :O my bad...)

**London Heartbreak Chapter Two:**

Lily pulled her hair from her face and drank some of her coffee. "Well. I already know quite a bit about you. I saw your movie. It was great." She smiled but didn't sound excited. James shrugged. Seeing he didn't really want to talk about his career she asked, "How's Gail?"  
  
"Oh, we broke up. I've been single since." James knew his answer was simple and plain but, what more was there to say?  
  
So far there conversation had been at minimal interest. The most exciting thing either of them had mentioned was that Lily had gotten this poodle that she had really wanted. Catching up was more difficult than he had expected. He decided to ask something about her, but he didn't want to ask something too vague. "How was Oxford?"  
  
Lily looked passive about the topic. "It was good... while I was there."  
  
_Was good while she was there...?_ What was that supposed to mean? This was not the Lily who had been so ecstatically happy about going to Oxford just years before. "While you were there...?"  
  
"Oh... I only stayed there for a few years..."  
  
..._Only for a few years? Who dropped out of Oxford?!_ Certainly not the Lily he thought he knew. "Because...?"  
  
"Well, I met this guy..."  
  
James didn't know why, but those words made his stomach drop. He suddenly felt protective over Lily. He had never been an older brother but he assumed this was how they felt about their sisters dating.  
  
Lily's face lit up as she continued talking about him, "He's my boyfriend. His name's Richard. He's an artist, James. Oh, he's _amazing_, you'd _love_ him..."  
  
She talked about him for a long time, saying how wonderful he was and finally arranging a time for them to meet. James left the café as a totally different person. Lily had a boyfriend and he was supposed to meet him in a few days time. He walked along the street wondering what he was like, pausing at a crossing street where a couple was kissing. James wasn't looking forward to meeting this Richard and he already knew he wouldn't like him.

**A/N:** How do you like??? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
